<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Remains by mtill999</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24893098">The Remains</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtill999/pseuds/mtill999'>mtill999</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Panther (2018), Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Young Avengers (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1872 AU (not really), Adoption, M/M, imagine MCU!EverStrange and Comics!BillyTeddy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:35:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24893098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtill999/pseuds/mtill999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it's when you thought nothing could ever go wrong again that things went completely wrong.</p><p>After you've lost everything, what remnants to latch onto?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Everett Ross/Stephen Strange, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Teddy Altman/Billy Kaplan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Remains</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first ray of sunlight slipped through the curtains and fell into the room, mercilessly prickling Everett’s eyelid and screaming to wake him up. <em> That’s what you’d get for occupying the side of the bed close to the window. </em> Everett thought when he was awakened by the sudden brightness. He glanced at Stephen, who had cleverly turned his back to the light and was thus exempted from the torment, and poked at him gently. The sleeping man did not move, presumably because he was still exhausted from the hectic night. Everett decided that he would spare his husband this time, provided that Stephen would be unaffected by more incoming radiation. He got off the bed, paced to the ledge, scrolled up the curtains, and pushed the window open to welcome some fresh air in. The sun shone on their blanket and Stephen’s back, but not even the heat could disturb him. <em> Fine, he won. </em></p><p>The day was young, and Everett figured that he had time to enjoy a moment of calmness before going on with life. He sat down by the sill, allowed the breeze to caress his skin, and watched people walking out of their houses bringing the town back to life. A group of miners dragged their feet past the window and towards a small hill in sight. They were sent here by a newly risen company called Roxxon. Rumor had it that there were resources buried underneath the hills, though no one had ever discovered anything. </p><p><em> Tick tock, goes the clock</em>, time to start a new day. Everett hummed, knelt on the bed and rolled Stephen to this side, pressing a morning kiss on his forehead to force him out of his dream. Stephen let out a giggle and pulled Everett closer for a smooch, then pinned him to bed again and slid his hand slowly into Everett’s clothes. </p><p>“What the heck are you thinking?” Everett grabbed Stephen by his wrist and stopped him from going further.</p><p>“I thought you didn't have enough last night and wanted to make up for you.”</p><p>“I have work. So do you.”</p><p>“We still have time. Plus, urges need to be satisfied.”</p><p>Everett took a glimpse down and found a lump pressing against his thighs, and the owner of that junk was smiling at him smugly. He rolled his eyes and sighed. “You’re ridiculous, you know that?”</p><p>“And you married me,” Stephen bent down and took a small bite of Everett’s lips.</p><p>Before they could proceed, a knock on the door disrupted everything. Stephen quickly got down from Everett and caught hold of a sheet to cover their bodies. Just then, the door was swung open and Teddy popped his head in. The 15-year-old scanned the room and took note of the mess Stephen and Everett left last night, widening his eyes as if having a moment of enlightenment.</p><p>“Did I interrupt anything?” </p><p>“Nope,” Everett pushed Stephen aside and straightened his clothes, sitting upright and looking into the boy’s eyes. “Anything you need, Ted?”</p><p> “Yeah, can we have breakfast early?” he asked.</p><p>“Why? Are you in a hurry?” Stephen frowned, for he was not exactly happy about an opportunity being ruined.</p><p>“Yes,” Teddy smiled awkwardly. “If you’re too busy, I can make breakfast instead.”</p><p>“No, we’re not busy at all. Stephen is planning on waking up already, right, honey?” said Everett. He elbowed his husband, and Stephen turned around in agony.</p><p>“Great,” Teddy nodded as Everett wished and helped them close the door.</p><p>“See? Told you we don’t have time,” Everett seized Stephen’s hand and attempted to pull him up, but his force was no match for Stephen’s weight. “Come on, get up.”</p><p>“I can’t,” Stephen moaned. “Not when <em> it </em>is still very much erected.”</p><p>“Seriously? Go deal with that in the restroom!”</p><p>“Or maybe you can help me with it?” he winked, moving Everett’s hand towards the thing between his legs.</p><p>“I really hate you.” </p><p>“No, you don’t. And you promised Ted that we’ll make breakfast, so you’re obliged to help me.”</p><p>Everett cast yet another glare at Stephen, but finally allowed his hand to stroke the tip of Stephen’s private parts. He was not entirely against it, after all. Soon, he leaned down to give Stephen’s boner a lick, sucking and grinding him until he breathed out a groan of relief.</p><p> </p><p>A while later, Stephen rushed to the kitchen just in time to stop Teddy from cracking an egg and took over the work. Teddy did an excellent job at pretending that he did not hear anything weird, but did complain that it took Stephen and Everett so long to ‘freshen up’ that he had no choice but to cook his own breakfast first. “Here’s a lesson on patience for you, Ted,” Stephen claimed, while Everett assured Teddy that he definitely could make it to school on time.</p><p>Another thirty minutes passed, and eggs and pancakes were at last ready to be served. The whole family gathered around the breakfast table, with Teddy hurrying to finish his share up. Stephen took his time to fetch the morning newspapers, brought it in, and pointed at the headline: <b> <em>Human Remains Found in the Mining Site.</em> </b></p><p>“When was the last time we have a murder in town? You’ve got some proper work to do this time, honey,” he said, showing Everett a grin.</p><p>“Not my concern,” Everett shrugged after he skimmed through the passage. “Clearly, he’s been dead for ages, while we don’t have any reports of missing persons for eons. Conclusion: old case, no one cares.”</p><p>“Well, the victim does, you know, <em> beyond the grave</em>,” Stephen lowered his voice intentionally to create a spooky sound, and in return, Everett acted as if he were taken aback.</p><p>“Wow, listen to that,” Everett lifted his brows and had his forehead wrinkled with layer to feign surprise. “Wonder what your patients would think had they known that you’ve betrayed science and converted to occultism.” </p><p>“Why not? It’s a comforting thought, isn’t it? Your late family and friends watching you and keeping your company.” </p><p><em> So this is how easily a joke can go wrong. </em>Everett thought to himself, though it seemed that Stephen had not picked up the signs yet, at least not until he heard Everett’s reply.</p><p>“Creepy, and I would rather <em> not </em>have my father’s company, much less when he’s a ghost.”</p><p>Stephen laid down his head at the mention of Everett’s father. Now he should know that, even if he did not mean it that way, it still hurt. Memories of past events flooded in: how they met, how they fell in love, how they were caught by Everett’s parents, how their relationship was condemned, and how Everett’s late father cursed at them when he threw his son out of the house.</p><p>
  <em> “If you choose to be with that fag, then you shall never come back!” </em>
</p><p><em> It’s not really something you could ever forget, isn’t it? </em>Even up to this day, remembering those words still left a bitter taste in their mouths.</p><p>After minutes of silence, Teddy finally turned his attention from his plate to the solemn adults, sensing that something was off.</p><p>“Are you two okay?” he asked worryingly.</p><p>“Yes,” said Everett quickly. He never wanted Teddy to learn about the past, as the boy had been through too much himself already. </p><p>A few years ago, not long after Everett and Stephen moved to this town, he found Teddy during a regular patrol. At that time, Teddy was walking on the streets alone with nothing but a huge backpack, which, Everett knew, was the sign of a runaway child. He offered to help him, took him back to the police and talked to him. It turned out that his intuition was right. Teddy had walked a long way from his hometown to here, looking for shelter along the way. He was more of an orphan than a runaway, though. His father died early, his mother was a nice person and raised him well, but the moment she passed away too, his grandfather cast him out because he was ‘inverted’. Everett later asked his friend Carter to investigate the case, and she verified Teddy’s story. Teddy Altman, born to Anelle Altman and Walter Lawson, grandson of Dorrek Altman VII, his only living relative, though the old man denied ever having any grandchildren. Once he learned about this, Everett started to hear a voice in his head urging him to provide Teddy with a place to stay. For no other reason, just that the boy was quite like him, both disowned by their family for being gay. When he asked Stephen if they could adopt Teddy, Stephen said <em>you wanted to help him because you wished that someone could have helped you</em>, which was true. He wished for a family, and now he had one. </p><p>Everett approached Stephen and cupped his husband’s face with his hands. Their eyes met, and Everett could see that Stephen’s eyes were dimmed. He curved his lips slightly to force out a smile, and then pressed a soft kiss on Stephen’s lips.</p><p>“It’s okay,” Everett reassured him. “We’re okay, aren’t we?”</p><p>“Yes,” Stephen nodded. They both turned to Teddy, but Teddy’s squeezed brows showed that he clearly did not buy their words.</p><p>“Okay, umm,” Teddy took a final bite at his pancake and quickly swallowed it. “Anyway. Gotta run now or I’ll be late.”</p><p>“Wonder why exactly you're so eager,” Everett said as Teddy left the table to place his plate in the water tank. “Thought your school won’t start until eight.”</p><p>“Well, I promised Billy that I’d meet him at his place first, so,” the boy blushed. </p><p>“Billy Kaplan again? You’re already going to spend the whole day with him at school, but you still can’t wait for even a few more minutes?”</p><p>“We made a promise!” Teddy’s blush just became more visible. He snatched his backpack and hurried to the door, but still remembered to say goodbye. “See you tonight?”</p><p>“Right, watch out,” Everett watched Teddy leaving the house and turned back to Stephen, who got the smirk back on his face again.</p><p>“What’re you smiling at?”</p><p>“<em>What’re you smiling at</em>, honey?” Stephen batted his eyes and threw the question back.</p><p>“I’m not smiling, you’re smiling.”</p><p>“You’re smiling <em> inside</em>.”</p><p>“I’m not smiling,” he repeated. “I’m only contemplating,” Everett found himself unconsciously slowing down. “Don’t you think that Ted and William Kaplan have gotten too close?”</p><p>“Too close?”</p><p>“More like <em>alarmingly </em>close,” Everett rephrased, which sent Stephen into a chuckle.</p><p>“You think he’s fallen in love,” Stephen kept his lips curled like a bow. “But it’s nice, isn’t it? Billy’s quite good for him. I’d even root for them as a couple.”</p><p>“Before we start to discuss if they’d make a great couple, isn’t there a more pressing problem?” Everett crossed his arms in front of his chest, displaying a concerned look, but Stephen still looked as if he were clueless.</p><p>“Which is?”</p><p>“He’s in love with someone who <em> may not be gay </em>.”</p><p>“Honey, you’re not telling me that you look at Billy Kaplan and think that he’s straight, are you?” Stephen said before he lapsed into another round of laughter. “Because then you will have to be the worst detective in the world. <em> Ever. </em>” </p><p>“Come on. Billy hasn’t come out yet, right? I just don’t want Ted to get hurt.”</p><p>“I won’t worry myself, really,” Stephen shrugged after he partially recovered from laughing uncontrollably. “You know, I work with Rebecca and Jeff Kaplan, and they look like the kind of parents who’ll be okay if their son comes out one day.”</p><p>“That literally doesn’t mean anything.”</p><p>“Hey, have you not seen the way Billy and Teddy look at each other, sweetheart? Did you not recognize that look?” Stephen’s voice suddenly became softer. “They’re like us when we were younger, Everett. They’ll be fine.”</p><p>“They’re not like us,” Everett shook his head, but started to smile as well. “They should be better than us.”</p><p>“Quite right,” Stephen nodded. He took Everett’s hand, brushing his lips on Everett’s skin, and his stubble gave Everett some tingling. “Hence, no need to worry.”</p><p>“Parents always worry too much,” Everett argued. Though he and Stephen were not exactly Teddy’s parents, he’d like to think that they had become his second parents.</p><p>“Well then, if you don’t mind embarrassing him, we can talk to him about this tonight,” Stephen proposed. “As for now, my dearest husband, will you please finish the breakfast I put so much effort into making first?”</p><p> </p><p>Before nine, Everett arrived at his office and sat down by his desk. His colleague Wilson passed him a sketch paper and asked him to check it out.</p><p>“What’s this?” Everett could recognize that it was an illustration made by Steve Rogers, his former coworker, who got transferred to another town not long ago. Rogers had a habit of sketching a crime scene to supplement investigation, and if he got stuck, he’d ask his old mates for help. This time, however, his sketch seemed inconceivably bizarre. Everett stared at the human-shaped thing with two huge black dots covering half of its face, not sure if he understood what Rogers meant.</p><p>“A victim from Steve’s town,” explained Barnes, another colleague of his. “Someone attacked this guy, hit him unconscious and made him blind. Those two patches were supposed to be his eyes.”</p><p>“Horrible,” Everett frowned as he took another look at the terrifying sketch. “Any idea who did it?”</p><p>“Not who, what,” said Wilson with a deeper voice. “I’ve heard legends, you know. Beings beyond our dimension lurking in this world. Regular folks can’t see them, of course, but they’re out there, ready to strike whenever they’re hungry.”</p><p>“I’ve told him not to believe in it,” said Barnes to Everett with a shrug and a sly smile, but Wilson interrupted them before Everett could reply.</p><p>“Hey, Ross probably thinks I’m right,” Wilson placed his finger in front of Barnes’s lips to shut him up. “I’ve always thought of you as the more open-minded one, Everett. Don’t disappoint me.”</p><p>“Sorry about that, but,” Everett chuckled as his colleague threw him a side-eye. “We’ve moved past the middle age now, you know?”</p><p>“Why’re you always siding with him?”</p><p>“I’m not siding with anyone but the truth.”</p><p>“Oh, you want the truth? Go ask <em> the witch </em>then.”</p><p>“<em>The witch? </em>”</p><p>“I mean <em> Loki </em>.”</p><p>“Loki is not a witch. Nor a wizard. He’s just Loki,” Everett swore that he tried to stop laughing, but the notion that Loki’s a <em> witch </em>did tickle him.</p><p>“Yes, and Loki’s a thousand-year-old looking twenty!”</p><p>“He’s definitely not a thousand years old.” </p><p>“He literally looked like he just walked out of the Norse mythology! And he hasn’t aged a year for decades. You don’t know because you haven’t been here for long.”</p><p>“I have, but I don’t think he’s stayed the same,” Barnes chimed in.</p><p>“That’s because you’re oblivious,” Wilson rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Or maybe you got it wrong,” Barnes blinked. “Ross, didn’t you say that Teddy’s working part-time for Loki now? Has he ever mentioned anything unusual to you?”</p><p>“Nope, and he certainly would have, had he seen any.”</p><p>“Teens nowadays have so many secrets. Perhaps he just didn’t want to tell you,” Wilson said, which did hit Everett hard. <em> Ouch. </em>He should probably know better than to get involved in their quarrel, even if they asked him to, because he could always end up being the collateral casualty. Everett shot his colleagues a pout, gave Wilson back the sketch, and turned to his own pile of files, leaving the two to continue their fight. The debate did not last long, however, as their commander, Abigail Brand, soon walked in and asked them to stop chit-chatting and get back to work.</p><p> </p><p>By half-past seven, dinner was in order and awaited being consumed. Everett checked his watch again and confirmed that it was long past the time when Stephen usually returned home. Still, he could have worked overtime, but even if he did, he would send Everett a telegram telling him no to wait up. Teddy must have picked up Everett’s concern and began biting his lips.</p><p>“Everett,” the boy squeezed out a word tentatively. “Do you think Stephen-”</p><p>“He’s alright,” Everett stopped Teddy before he could utter anything ominous. “He’s going to be. I’ll check on him now. Don’t worry.”</p><p>“I’ll go with you!”</p><p>“No, you stay here,” Everett insisted. “We’ll be back soon. If you’re hungry, you can eat first.”</p><p>“What if-”</p><p>“No if. Just stay inside and lock the door,” Everett demanded, and then hurried to the clinic. He knew what Teddy was worrying about. <em> What every gay man would worry about. </em>Wherever they went, there were always people who did not welcome them. If, someday, one of those ‘self-righteous’ bastards was unhappy and wanted to take it out on someone, who else would they go for?</p><p>By the time Everett arrived, darkness had shrouded the town. Doctor Rebecca Kaplan and Doctor West were the only physicians left on duty, and they were as confused to see him as he was when he found no trace of Stephen.</p><p>“Detective Ross! How may we be of help?” asked Kaplan.</p><p>“Yes, do you know where Stephen is? He’s not home yet.”</p><p>“He left for a house call this morning. I thought he went straight home afterwards.”</p><p>“No, he didn’t,” Everett frowned. His brain instantly jumped to a dreadful conclusion, even though he asked it to stay calm and shut up. </p><p>“Where’d he go?” he asked in a rushed voice. Anxiety had taken over his heart, crawling up onto it and gripping it tightly.</p><p>“There was a telegram this morning,” said Kaplan as she turned to fetch the paper and then showed it to Everett. </p><p>“It said that there was a severely ill patient at 66 Stone Street. The patient’s family asked specifically for Doctor Stephen Strange.”</p><p>“66 Stone Street?” Everett mumbled skeptically. The telegram confirmed Kaplan’s words, but did not clear up any doubt.</p><p>“Wasn’t that house abandoned after Stryker went missing? Did anyone move in?”</p><p>Stryker’s family tragedy was known to every police officer. Everett heard Wilson bringing it up once, referring to it as one of the most infamous cold cases.</p><p>Decades ago, William Stryker lived with his stepson, Charles Xavier, in a house near the hills. One day, his neighbors reported that they heard gunshots fired. The police went to investigate and found Xavier lying on the floor unconscious, his eyes bleeding. Erik Magnus, a close friend of Xavier’s, tended to his wounds until the police sent the young man to the clinic. </p><p>According to Magnus, Stryker and Xavier were arguing when he went to visit them. Stryker suddenly went crazy and fired a shot at his stepson. The bullet went through Xavier's eyes but spared his life. Stryker was frightened when Xavier was knocked out. He must have thought that he had killed him, and fled away at once. However, his whereabouts then became a mystery and remained so up to this day.</p><p>Xavier verified Magnus’s statement after he recovered. The police searched through the town looking for Stryker, but found nothing. Magnus and Xavier soon left the town together, saying that they preferred to move on and start a new life. People then began to believe that the house was haunted, and thus no one had stepped into it ever since. </p><p>Until today.</p><p>Kaplan shook her head and admitted that she had never heard of this story. She offered to leave with Everett to check on the patient in case Stephen needed assistance. They reached the deserted house half an hour later. Once Everett caught a glimpse of that place, he knew that something was wrong. The mansion was shabby and dingy, looked too lifeless for anyone to live in. What else could it be, if not the perfect crime scene? Without further thinking, Everett dashed into the house to look for Stephen. It did not take long before he found Stephen lying on the floor.</p><p><em> He's not moving. </em> The idea sent tremors through Everett's hands, but he managed to suppress it and crouched down, holding Stephen in his arms and checked his pulse. Fortunately, he was still alive, which gave Everett the courage to take a closer look. “Stephen? Honey,” he said, trying to wake Stephen up while also examining him for possible injuries. However, when his eyes turned to Stephen's face, Everett somehow began to wish that he had not seen it, except that he couldn't really <em>unsee </em>it. Actually, he couldn't even look away, because his mind already went into a blank state, leaving the rest of him numb. </p><p>Stephen’s eyes were gone. As if it weren't devastating enough, though, they had to be taken away in an awfully unnatural way. His skin remained intact, and there were no scars nor any drops of blood, only a thin layer of dust scattered over the area that once held his eyes. Before long, Everett realized that he had seen something like this just hours ago. He tried to get his brain to function again, but he couldn’t. Not this time. The only thing he could do, and was doing, was to maintain this posture and keep himself in shock. Then he wouldn't have to react, and he didn't know how to anyway. His own soul had long since left his body so that it could run away from the truth.</p><p>A gasp of horror from Doctor Kaplan reminded Everett that he had to snap out of it for Stephen. How could he leave his husband lying here unconscious while burying himself in denial?</p><p>“We need to take him back to the clinic,” said Kaplan when she bent down and helped Everett lift Stephen up.</p><p>“Yeah,” Everett answered, albeit mindlessly. He followed Kaplan and did what needed to be done: escorting Stephen back to the clinic, listening to the doctors explaining why Stephen was in a coma, and reporting the case to the police. He had no idea how he managed it, though. He was like a machine, conforming to the procedures, but disconnected from the events, and therefore it would hurt less. It didn't hurt less, however, because then all that he could remember, and all that he could focus on, was how Stephen looked at the exact moment he found him, and reliving it again and again was worse than living in hell.</p><p>The rest of his memory of that night became blurry, and Everett doubted if he could recall any detail. Hours must have passed before he returned to Stephen, and Rebecca Kaplan was still waiting for him in the clinic as she promised.</p><p>"Anything else you would need me to do before I head home?" she asked, but it was kind enough of her to stay with them till this late already.</p><p>"No, you've done more than enough," Everett shook his head and murmured. "Which I'm grateful for, really. But your family must've been missing you."</p><p>"Teddy must've been worrying about you too. Have you checked on him?"</p><p>Everett froze for a second. <em> How could he forget? </em>  “Yes, I should go back," he said anxiously, but Kaplan patted his shoulder and stopped him.</p><p>“You stay here with your husband. I will tell Teddy about this.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Everett nodded and sat down by Stephen’s bedside. He could not bear to look at him, really, especially not his eyes. He<em> loved </em> Stephen’s eyes. They were once the most beautiful pair in the world. Emerald, enchanting, sparkly, and <em>enamoured</em>. He remembered Stephen’s words, how they used to look at each other, and how they remained to do so this morning, but no more. Everett permitted himself to look away, to just stare at the half-closed door, but still holding Stephen’s hand. If Stephen could feel anything, he would at least know that he was not alone.</p><p>Soon, a group of footsteps approached and the door was pushed open hastily. Everett heard an exclamation from a voice he recognised.</p><p>“Oh my-”</p><p>“Teddy?” Everett stood up instantly, grabbed the boy’s arm, and walked him outside the ward. He did not want him to see what happened to Stephen, because it would be too distressing, though he figured that Teddy had already seen it.</p><p>“Everett, why is he-”</p><p>“He’s, umm,” Everett paused, not knowing how to start explaining it, as he himself did not quite understand it either. Kaplan told him that Stephen was in fact physically healthy, except for his eyes which mysteriously disappeared. No one knew why he stayed unconscious, and the only doctor who might know how to deal with this kind of bizarre situation was the one who’s senseless. They said Stephen could wake up anytime, the next minute, or never. As for now, the only thing Everett could do is to wait.</p><p>“The doctors are working on it. They’ll figure it out,” Everett said, though he was not sure if he really believed what he said. He simply had to do this. Being strong, pretending that everything was fine so that he could protect the next generation from misery. Was it not a parent’s duty?</p><p>“How long will it take?”</p><p>“No idea.”</p><p>“So we just wait here.”  </p><p>“No. I’ll wait here, but you’ll go home,” said Everett as he hurried Teddy through the aisle. The boy quickly drew his arm out and took a few steps back, looking upset but firm.</p><p>“I’ll stay with you!”</p><p>“This is not under discussion,” Everett insisted and tried to grab Teddy again, but Teddy dodged his catch. “Come on, don’t throw a tantrum. You should be at home and asleep. I’ll take you back.”</p><p>“I’m not going anywhere when he’s still lying there!” the boy shouted, which almost pushed Everett to the edge. Why did kids never seem to understand that parents were only doing this for their own good?</p><p>“Teddy Altman, you listen to me-”</p><p>“Everett, please! I don’t want to be alone again!”</p><p>A beat. Everett stopped himself once he saw Teddy with tears in his eyes. How could he not realize that? He asked himself. After all, if the one thing that he feared most was losing his family, then it must be the same for Teddy as well, except that for a 15-year-old, it would be even more devastating.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Everett approached Teddy and pulled him into a hug, gently patting his back. “Stephen and I wanted to give you a home, but-”</p><p>“And you did it,” the boy sobbed. Hearing the crack in his voice broke Everett’s heart once again. </p><p>“We’ll always be a family, no matter what happens, right?”</p><p>“Definitely,” Everett promised. He then went to find Teddy a chair and a blanket so that he could rest during the night. The boy soon fell asleep, but Everett could not. What if he closed his eyes and dreamt about Stephen looking like that? He was not sure if he could handle it. For now, he would simply stare at the blurry darkness and wait for time to pass, while praying that someone could break him out of this pain one day.</p><p> </p><p>The next morning, Everett received a telegram from his commander, Brand, saying that she allowed him some time off so that he could take care of his husband. Around lunchtime, he heard some noise outside the clinic, followed by emerging voices and rapid footsteps.</p><p>
  <em> “How could you have kept it from me?” </em>
</p><p>Teddy instantly rose from his chair and rushed out to the aisle. It wasn't until Everett heard what Doctor Kaplan said in response did he realize what just happened.</p><p>“Because I knew you would <em> skip school</em>, and you just did.”</p><p>“Does it really matter now?”</p><p>“Billy!”</p><p>Hearing Teddy’s voice, <em> Billy Kaplan </em>instinctively turned around and dashed to him, locking him in a tight hug, then swiftly shared a kiss. Everett happened to catch the scene when he walked out. He exchanged a look with Doctor Kaplan, who nodded at him and strode fast away.</p><p>“I’m so sorry! I should have come earlier! I knew that something was wrong when you didn’t show up today but my Mom refused to tell me what happened and-”</p><p>“Billy, I don’t want you to skip school either.”</p><p>“But I want to be here with you.”</p><p>“It is probably for the best if you two can come and cuddle <em>inside</em>,” reminded Everett. His words caused the kids to break apart from their embrace and look at him awkwardly.</p><p>“So, in fact,” Teddy took Billy’s hand and got the nod from him. “Billy and I are-”</p><p>“Dating. Yes, I can tell.”</p><p>“I was planning to tell you when Billy’s ready to come out to his parents.”</p><p>“Yeah, but it turns out that they knew already,” said Billy with a visible blush. Seeing them like this at least relieved one of Everett’s concerns. He was more than happy for Teddy, but he also wished that the revelation had come on a merrier day.</p><p>“Right, don’t stand in the middle of the aisle, you’re blocking other people’s way,” Everett gestured to the boys to move to his side when he saw two men carrying a stretcher coming this way. He glimpsed at the stretcher when they passed by, and was shocked to see who was lying on it.</p><p>
  <em> Barnes? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> How come? </em>
</p><p>Everett thought to himself as he watched the men entering a ward nearby. Yes, it was shocking enough to find his colleague on a sickbed, but what frightened him more was seeing Barnes’s eyes also replaced by two unnaturally rendered black dots, exactly like those on Stephen’s face. He calmed himself down, asked the kids to stay still, and trod down the aisle expecting to find Wilson. His colleague was sitting on a bench, with his head lowered and eyes fixed on the floor, as if lost in thoughts.</p><p>“Hey, you okay?” Everett sat down next to him and asked concernedly. Of course the answer would be no, but having company and talking about it would make one feel better.</p><p>“How do I tell him?”</p><p>“Who?”</p><p>“<em> Steve. </em> I promised him I’d look after Bucky.”</p><p>“It’s not your fault,” Everett said. Though, for people like them, it always felt like their fault when someone got hurt, more so if it was someone close.</p><p>“It was, because I asked him to <em> swap with me </em> on the patrol.”</p><p>His words stunned Everett for a moment. It wasn't uncommon to switch shifts at all, it was just deeply unfortunate. The brief silence made Wilson turn to Everett, staring at him with a pair of dead eyes as if waiting for a condemnation. Not that he would receive one. At all.</p><p>"Don't blame yourself. You could never have known."</p><p>“It should have been me.” </p><p>“He would never have wished it were you.”</p><p>“No, but I would,” Wilson sighed. “If you could have swapped with Strange, would you not do it?”</p><p><em> I would. </em>But saying it out loud would only make things worse, because he couldn’t.</p><p>“Let’s go now,” Wilson stood up suddenly and grabbed Everett's wrist to drag him along.</p><p>“Wait, what?”</p><p>“I’ll meet up with Steve to deal with this together. You should come.” </p><p>“I can’t,” Everett pulled his hand back and turned to glance at the kids. “I need to stay with Teddy.”</p><p>“Well, he can help too!” the detective exclaimed and walked straight to the boys. “Kid, you know Loki, right? You go to him, and ask him to find whatever thing that puts Stephen Strange in a coma.”</p><p>“Hey, no!” Everett forced himself in between his colleague and Teddy, shielding the boys behind. “This is not the time for wizard jokes.”</p><p>“It’s not a joke, Ross! Do you still think a human can do that? After seeing it with your own eyes?”</p><p>“He’s right, Everett,” Teddy's words caused both men to avert their attention to him. “Loki is a wizard, and Billy is studying magic from him. That’s why we go to his place every Sunday afternoon.”</p><p>“And yet you told me that you wanted to work there because you wanna save some money for your future,” Everett raised his eyebrows, and Teddy gave him a shy smile in return. “Turns out you’re just there to accompany your boyfriend.”</p><p>“Loki did give us some allowance,” said Billy in an unsuccessful attempt to make the situation less awkward, followed by a more successful one to steer the conversation away. “Oh, I also think that Loki may know how to help us! He’s a powerful sorcerer.”</p><p>“Good, then you guys should go to him,” Wilson eyed Everett, who nodded reluctantly.</p><p>“Fine. We should grasp every opportunity we have.”</p><p>Everett took the kids with him on a carriage and set his course. Forty minutes later, Loki's house was in sight. Before they got to ring the bell, Loki walked out of the door with a contented smile on his face, as if he were expecting them. Yet, he was merely standing by the garden fence without inviting them in.</p><p>“Look at who’s here,” he glanced at the kids dismissively. “Shouldn’t you two be at school?”</p><p>“This is more important,” Billy showed Loki a newspaper he found recounting the event. “We need your help.“</p><p>“They say you know how to deal with this, do you really?” as the only adult among the three, Everett naturally took up the talking role. </p><p>“Of course,” Loki answered without even glimpsing at the papers.</p><p>“Then tell us what caused it.”</p><p>“Ghosts, obviously,” said Loki with a head tilt.</p><p>“What ghosts?” Everett frowned and stared at Loki's smug face with suspicion.</p><p>“It’s quite easy, isn’t it?”</p><p>“You solved it already?” </p><p>“You have all the information you need. Use your brain,” Loki lifted his hand like he was about to jab at Everett’s forehead, but Everett stepped back in time and threw him a glare.</p><p>“I’m not wasting time with you.”</p><p>“I’m not either,” Loki puckered up his lips and turned around immediately.</p><p>“You have to play his game, Everett,” Teddy gave Everett a pleading look, leaving him no choice but to comply.</p><p>“Fine, ghosts,” he sighed, but still scowling. “Why did these ghosts of yours tricked Stephen into visiting 66 Stone Street? Has it really become haunted after the Stryker case?”</p><p>“Who’s Stryker?” Billy chimed in.</p><p>“Someone who tried to kill his stepson,” said Loki before Everett had the chance to explain.</p><p>“You know about that?”</p><p>“It made quite the news back in the days. Everybody knew,” the mischievous grin had returned to Loki’s face. “Now, detective, you’re onto something. What does Stryker have to do with this?”</p><p>“How could he possibly have? He must’ve been dead for-”</p><p>Everett came to a sudden stop. A link between the events formed in his head clearly. He gasped as he realized that he probably solved two cases at once.</p><p>“You think Stryker is the ghost?”</p><p>“More like <em>one of </em>the ghosts. It takes the hatred of thousands, if not millions, to form a creature of vengeance. But yes, Stryker is the strongest one around here, because this is his revenge.”</p><p>“Revenge?” Everett tried to follow down the line of thinking. “Why would he? He was the one who got away!”</p><p>“Did he?”</p><p>“Yes. He fled away after almost killing his stepson!”</p><p>“Said who?”</p><p>“Said-”</p><p><em> Oh. </em> Everett thought to himself. <em> Of course. </em>He couldn't believe that he failed to realize this until Loki prompted him to. A very plausible explanation indeed, but overlooked for decades, because everyone took the words from the witness for granted.</p><p>“Magnus lied, didn’t he? Because he killed Stryker,” Everett could feel that the true story began to unfold in front of his eyes. “He saw Stryker trying to kill Xavier and wanted to avenge his friend. Or perhaps Stryker tried to kill Magnus too.” </p><p>Well, has he not heard of this story before? After all, it was just an old tale told with different people. A father who hated his son, a son who disappointed his father, and<em> an unsavoury companion of dubious morals. </em>The roles were set, the actors varied, and Everett Roos, of all people, should have seen the truth earlier. </p><p>“Magnus was Xavier’s lover, wasn’t he? Stryker couldn’t accept that his son was gay and would rather have him dead. He failed, and was killed instead. Magnus buried Stryker’s corpse somewhere in the hills, thinking that it was all over. However, decades later, those miners dug out the human remains and awakened his spiteful spirit. Now this ghost, driven by hatred, repeats the only thing he did before death — harming men who fancy men.”</p><p>“What?” the kids were startled when they heard this. Billy turned to whisper into Teddy’s ears, and Teddy held Billy closer to reassure him.</p><p>“Congratulations, detective. You’ve cracked the case,” said Loki, but at an unreasonably high pitch to make it sound like a mock.</p><p>“So does it mean that Billy and I will next?” Teddy’s words pulled Everett back from his moment of triumph right away. He shook his head, patting Teddy’s back and promised.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I’ll ensure that nothing can ever hurt you two.”</p><p>“Ha, and <em> you people </em> called <em> me </em> the trickster.”</p><p>Everett chose to ignore the shades and focused on more important things. “Loki, you said you knew how to solve this,” he recalled. “Can you exorcise this ghost?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Then let’s get started.”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“What do you mean no?” Everett raised his voice as a threat, not that it made anyone feel threatened.</p><p>“Exorcism always comes with a risk, and I’m not going to risk anything for you.”</p><p>“Wait,” Billy looked totally appalled when he heard this. “You’re going to watch me and Teddy suffer and do nothing?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“But I’m your only apprentice!”</p><p>“So what? I was just teaching you for fun," said Loki with an amused look. "Yes, not many people can be talented as you, but it won’t bother me in the slightest if you’re gone.” </p><p>“Christ! How could you be so selfish? They’re just kids!” Everett roared, disgusted by Loki's attitude, but his anger did not sway Loki at all.</p><p>“Why would I care? The ghosts target you people only. ”</p><p>“No, it is your concern as well, because you’re one of us,” said Teddy abruptly with a confident smile. Everett was surprised when he caught Loki twitching his lips slightly.</p><p>“I have nothing in common with you.”</p><p>“Yes, you do,” Teddy continued, and Billy seemed to have guessed what he was about to say, beginning to look proud.</p><p>“Remember that one time when you made Billy clean your room because he messed up your potions? I saw a drawing hung above your bed. It was a portrait of yours, and a man of your age standing next to you. Who was he, if not your life partner?”</p><p>“He was my brother,” Loki laughed, but even Everett could tell that he was faking it.</p><p>“No, the way you looked at him told me that he was the <em> love of your life </em>.”</p><p>The laughter stopped. Loki let his lips curve to wear a smile, but it was one of those smiles mixed with sorrow and regrets. Genuine, yet heartbreaking. You would only expect to see it on the faces of men with a dead heart. One could only guess what sort of devastating yet fond memory would harden his heart, but also had the power to soften him, even moving him to unbolt the garden door to allow his guests in. </p><p>“So you will help us?” asked Billy with a hurt look.</p><p>“Yes, Billy, but everything comes with a cost,” the annoying sneer soon returned to Loki’s face again. “If you want me to help you, you and your boyfriend must do all the chores for me, until, let’s say, until you turn 18.”</p><p>“Fine, as long as you can restore Stephen’s eyes.”</p><p>“Uh-huh, I didn’t say I would.”</p><p>“Come on, we’ll help you till we die, okay?” Billy said grudgingly, and yet Loki shook his head again.</p><p>“Silly, it’s not that I don’t want to help you. Exorcism? Possible. Undoing what’s already done? Impossible.”</p><p>“There must be a spell-”</p><p>“No, Billy, you clearly didn’t pay attention to my teaching. Magic has its limits. We’re sorcerers, not reality warpers.”</p><p>“Or maybe you haven’t found the right spell,” Billy insisted. It was comforting to see that he cared this much, but to Everett, the safety of the kids was his top concern right now.</p><p>“It’s okay, Billy. We deal with the ghost first, and think about that later.”</p><p>Under Everett’s urge, Loki finally agreed to lead the way to the basement and prepare for the exorcism. The ritual was simple. Loki would use magic to attract the ghost and trapped it in the basement, after which he would cast a spell to send the evil spirit to hell.</p><p>“How can I help?” Billy asked when his teacher was busy searching for the right spell. </p><p>“You can help by shutting up and staying out of my way,” Loki cast a scornful look to the boy and frustrated him.</p><p>“But you said I was talented.”</p><p>“Yes, for a 3-year-old.”</p><p>“I’m fifteen!”</p><p>“Exactly.”</p><p>Teddy went to collect a sulky Billy and took him to the side. Everett and the kids stayed by the stairs, as Loki warned them that the exorcism could last for a while, during which the ghost might attack them.</p><p>The ritual went on smoothly at first. A blurry shadow appeared in the middle of the chamber, and the basement suddenly became freezingly cold. A chill ran up Everett's spine, prompting him to take a step forward and guard the kids behind him. He could tell that the phantom had arrived. As the shadow solidifies into a human-shaped monster, words beyond Everett’s understanding gradually flew from Loki’s mouth. The strange thing was twisting its body and howling loudly, perhaps fighting to be free of some invisible bondage. Everett prayed that this meant the spell was working. Suddenly, the ghost stopped and cast a glare at Loki, as if it had just noticed his tricks. The wraith raised its hands, slowly closing its fingers like it wanted to make a fist. Oddly, this seemed to be a rather difficult task, and its action was closer to squeezing than clenching.</p><p>Everett then heard a scream from Loki and saw black fluid dripping from the sorcerer’s eyes. He quickly realized that this was how the ghost blinded people. Meanwhile, Loki struggled to regulate his breath and spoke even faster, hoping that he could finish the ritual before the ghost knocked him down. Unfortunately, the ghost also tightened its grip.</p><p>“We should help him!” yelled Teddy. Before Everett could say no, they heard a wail, and the next thing they saw was Loki falling to the ground, now lying unconscious with his eyes gone.</p><p>“Sorry,” Teddy said as he and Billy pushed Everett aside and sprinted to Loki. The Kaplan kid quickly picked up the spellbook to take over the work. Unfortunately, the ghost noted the change and soon began to attack him. The same black fluid now bled from Billy’s eyes, but the boy did not flinch a bit even though he already looked wretched.</p><p>“Stop!” Teddy growled and dashed to the ghost trying to attack or distract it, exactly as Everett feared. <em> No! </em>He promised that he would protect them, didn’t he? Now it’s time to live up to his words!</p><p>“Stryker!” Everett shouted, but the ghost did not seem to hear him. Teddy tried to punch the ghost, but his fist passed its transparent body and hit nothing. The ghost did see him, though, which scared Everett more. There must be something he could do so that the tragedy that happened to him would not be repeated on the kids! </p><p>Just then, an unpleasant thought sprang to Everett’s mind, and he grasped it. After all, if he had to sacrifice someone today, it should be himself.</p><p>
  <em> “Dad!” </em>
</p><p>Hearing Everett’s call, the ghost finally turned its attention to him. Teddy looked bewildered by Everett’s words, but his mind soon returned to Billy when he noticed that the grip had loosened. It worked. He ran back to stay with Billy, while also watching what was going on.</p><p>“Dad,” Everett continued, searching for words in his head, and hoping that the ghost would keep its focus on him. “You’re fuming, aren’t you? How come that a decent man like you will have a queer son like me? Well, you do, and nothing can ever change that!”</p><p>His words successfully riled the ghost up. It turned to target him, and Everett felt as if an invisible hand with thousands of thorns was crushing his eyes. Two streams of black dirt ran down his cheeks, stinging every single nerve of his and forcing him to pass out, but he swore to himself that it would not let it win. He tried to think about Stephen, and how Stephen must have gone through the same torment as well. Psychological pain always hurts more than physical ones, no?</p><p>“Not even your death,” he gasped, but he’s found himself enough courage to carry on. The physique of the ghost started to resemble that of his father. Turned out Loki wasn’t lying after all - it was hardly just <em>one </em>ghost, but the manifestation of the collective hatred directed towards people like him.</p><p>“I will never be who you want me to be,” Everett heard that his voice had become hoarse. The pressure around his eyes also grew stronger. Any moment now, he was on the verge of collapse, but he must carry on for the kids. <em> For Stephen. </em></p><p>“This is who I really am, and I’m proud of it!” he shouted with all his strength. “It’s <em> your problem </em>if you cannot accept that!”</p><p>A monstrous howl came out of the ghost’s mouth. Just when Everett was about to faint, he heard Billy utter the last few words, and then the strain on his eyes suddenly disappeared. The kids dropped the magic book and rushed back to ask him how he felt.</p><p>“I’m fine,” Everett blinked and saw his vision became clear again. Soon enough, the pain had vanished and he believed he was back to normal.</p><p>“What happened just now?” Teddy asked worriedly, but Everett simply smiled and patted his back.</p><p>“I will tell you everything later, but right now,” he diverted his attention to Loki, who still had those creepy black dots on his face. “Gimme a hand. We need to get him to the clinic.”</p><p> </p><p>After they returned to the clinic, Everett settled the kids in Stephen’s ward, discussed with Doctor Kaplan to split the bill for Loki's medical expenses, before finally reporting everything back to his commander. When his carriage stopped at the clinic once again, night had fallen into the town. He conversed with Rebecca Kaplan briefly and went on to check on his family. As he approached the room, Everett did wonder if Stephen had woken up, but then the kids probably wouldn't stay this quiet, had Stephen been awake. He placed his hand on the handle, rotated it, pushed the door open, and unsurprisingly found the boys kissing.</p><p>“Oh, Everett, hi,” Teddy ended the kiss as soon as Everett walked in, but his arm still circled around Billy’s shoulder, pulling his boyfriend to lean towards him. “So, how’s everything?”</p><p>“Good,” Everett nodded, putting on a smile. He took the seat by Stephen’s bedside - the kids had found him an extra chair while he was away. </p><p>“Really, it’s all over now,” he sighed softly. “We have peace again.”</p><p>“Do we?” asked Billy, who still looked rather upset. Teddy’s silence showed that he concurred with his boyfriend. It pained Everett to see this, but they were right, and denying it would only make things worse.</p><p>“No, we don’t, and we never will,” he said at last. “But know this: I will do everything I can to make sure that no harm will ever come to you two, no matter the cost.”</p><p>“Me too,” the Kaplan boy added immediately. “I will try everything I can to cure Stephen. And Loki. And that detective. And anyone else who’s suffering. Loki may think it’s impossible, but he doesn’t know everything. I can become a far more powerful sorcerer and, umm-”</p><p>“Alter reality,” Teddy finished the sentence for him. They shared a quick smile, and Billy continued.</p><p>“Yes. Nothing will ever be able to do us part then.”</p><p>“Glad to hear it,” Everett decided to pretend that he did not catch any allusion to wedding vows, because, well, why would a Jewish boy care about what Christians had to say? <em> Unless... </em></p><p>Well, he’s gonna stop himself right there. “Speaking of this, I was just talking to your mom,” Everett changed the topic when the way Teddy looked at Bill just became too tender to watch. If he let them be, something inappropriate for their age might happen soon. </p><p>“She said it’s okay, but I wanted to know your thoughts as well.”</p><p>“On what?”</p><p>“Would you like Teddy to stay with you during the night for some days?”</p><p>“Oh,” the boy flushed up and lowered his head, trying to conceal a grin. “Yes! Definitely. But, umm, we don’t have a spare room. You will have to <em> share my bed</em>, Tee.”</p><p>“Don’t get any ideas,” Everett raised his eyebrows upon seeing such a reaction. “This is temporary, you know. It will only last until Stephen’s ready to go home. You two are way too young to be actually living together. ”</p><p>“Are you really sure about this?” asked Teddy, looking more concerned than excited. “I could stay with you and Stephen if you wish.”</p><p>“Don’t get me wrong, I fully expect you two to come and visit us every day after school,” Everett slipped his hand into Stephen’s, speaking on his husband’s behalf too. “As for night time, I wish you to have someplace more comfortable to sleep on, and have someone who loves you dearly by your side. Trust me, Ted, you will need it.”</p><p>Just then, a knock on the door drew this conversation to an end. Doctor Kaplan appeared by the door and gestured to the kids. “Sorry to interrupt you, but we should get going soon.”</p><p>“Yes, go, and come back early tomorrow,” said Everett. Teddy rose up and came over to give him a hug.</p><p>“Take care.”</p><p>“You too. Take care of each other.”</p><p>Teddy nodded and took a few steps towards the door. He grabbed Billy’s hand, their fingers entwined, and yet he was eyeing this way, hesitating to leave.</p><p>“Bye,” said Billy with a wave. After his boyfriend started it for him, Teddy finally brought himself to say goodbye as well.</p><p>“See you around, Everett,” he said in a low voice, and his words almost became indistinguishable. “And Stephen, if you could hear this.”</p><p>A clasp suddenly locked Everett’s hand and pinched his skin lightly. Sensing this, Everett let out a cry and turned to peer at his husband eagerly. “Wait! I think-”</p><p>The kids hurried back to Stephen’s bedside immediately, gazing at the lying man and anticipating a response. Stephen was rotating his head to some small degree, but soon fixed himself at an angle, facing towards Everett.</p><p>“Honey?” Everett called softly, rubbing Stephen’s hand with his thumb. He then heard a gentle sigh from his husband.</p><p>“Everett,” said his man. “And I think I heard Teddy and Billy.”</p><p>“Yes, we’re here!” the Kaplan boy blurted excitedly.</p><p>“Hi,” followed by Teddy with a relieved smile.</p><p>“And, honey, to no one’s surprise, they’re in a relationship now,” Everett added, which made the boys blush but put a smirk on Stephen’s face.</p><p>“Nice. I’ve always wanted you to be my son-in-law, Billy.”</p><p>“Thank you,” the flush of crimson on the boy’s cheeks became even redder.</p><p>“Well, too early to be talking about marriage now, and they need to go home and rest,” reminded Everett. “Let’s say byes again, and this time for real.”</p><p>“Alright. Bye.”</p><p>“Bye.”</p><p>After the kids left with Doctor Kaplan, the ward fell silent again. Everett was thinking how he should tell Stephen everything, but realized that he still found it hard to begin, because every time he tried, his heart would twitch heavily, almost killing him with ache.  </p><p>“Everett, can you help me sit up?” said Stephen abruptly. Everett hummed and reached for Stephen’s back, supporting him to raise his body. The doctor grabbed Everett’s shoulder to balance himself, and after he could sit up straight, his hands slowly found its way to Everett’s face and started to caress it.</p><p>“Is it hard doing this alone?” </p><p>“I wasn’t alone. The boys helped a lot, and Doctor Kaplan.”</p><p>“I mean <em> pretending to be strong </em>.”</p><p><em> Of course Stephen would know. </em> Everett thought when he heard this, and tears began to fill his eyes. He kept telling the boys that it was all under control, acting as if everything would be fine, because he had to. If he broke down, who would be there to reassure them? Stephen was doing the exact same thing just now. They were trying to be strong, be reliable, and be stable so that the young ones would think that even if things went wrong, their parents could still handle it. The truth, however, was that he felt as vulnerable and helpless, perhaps even more so, because he had no shoulder to cry on.</p><p>Now that Stephen was here with him, Everett could finally let everything out. Even if all else fell apart, they would always have each other. Stephen gently helped Everett wipe off his tears, and used his thumbs to figure out where Everett’s lips were, then pressed a kiss on those lips.</p><p>They kept the intimate distance for a while, until they had both run out of breath. Stephen returned to the sitting up posture, drew back his hands, and eventually lifted his fingers trying to touch his face. Everett realized that Stephen was about to feel his eyes, or lack of, and immediately grabbed him by his wrist begging him to stop.</p><p>“Please don’t.”</p><p>“Honey, I already know that I’ve lost them. I just want to know how,” said Stephen calmly. Everett released his grip reluctantly, and watched his husband tapping on his nose, his cheeks, his knitted brows, his orbit, and the flattened skin within. Slowly, the doctor went from confused to frustrated, and was then pulled into an embrace by his husband. </p><p>“So, no eyeballs. Hard to imagine how it’d look,” sighed Stephen. "Must’ve been ugly."</p><p>“You don’t look ugly at all,” Everett kissed his husband again trying to convince him.</p><p>“Beauty lies in the eye of the beholder, my love.”</p><p>“You know when sometimes I really hate you and your teasing, but love you too much to leave you? This is the time,” said Everett, wanting to make himself sound serious, but somehow he just could not resist a chuckle.</p><p>“Good. <em> Nothing will ever be able to do us part then. </em>”</p><p>“You’re stealing from a 15-year-old? How long have you been awake?” Everett raised his voice in feigned anger.</p><p>“Been waiting for your true love’s kiss to wake me up the whole time, sweetie,” said Stephen in a lighthearted jest. His words did make Everett feel much better. They shared a giggle, before finally moving on to a heavier topic.</p><p>“So, what now?” Stephen sighed when the laughter came to an end. “Without eyes, I can’t be a doctor anymore. Is there any job a blind man can do? A lawyer?”</p><p>“We can think about after you’ve grown accustomed to this,” said Everett, but the thought that Stephen might have to remain this way forever dismayed him. “Or perhaps Billy will find out a way to heal your eyes soon, then you can get back to work.”</p><p>“Sounds promising.”</p><p>“It does,” agreed Everett, though both of them probably had ruled this possibility out as ‘unlikely’ in their hearts. “Before that happens, we will have to live a more modest lifestyle. I will see if I can apply for a raise in salary.”</p><p>Stephen lowered his head, resting it on Everett’s shoulder, and pouting his lips to give a kiss on Everett’s neck. Soon, Everett heard a sniffle, and Stephen began to speak in a trembling voice.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” the man whimpered. “First it was your father, and now this. I keep causing you loss and wrecking your life.”</p><p>“No, no! It's not your fault!” Everett opposed adamantly. Hearing Stephen blaming himself actually hurt him more. “If it was anyone’s fault, it was mine, because I failed to protect you.”</p><p>“Everett-” Stephen moaned, but Everett shushed him with a quick kiss.</p><p>“How about this? It’s no one’s fault,” he corrected himself after his husband gave in. “It’s just that we live in an unfortunate time where everyone tries to take everything from us. They've taken a lot, yes, and we’ve lost so much. But the point is, honey, <em> what remains </em>matters more. Way more.”</p><p>He paused, tightening the embrace again. How he had craved for his touch these days, for it had always been the only thing that could soothe his pain.</p><p>“We will always have one another, you know,” Everett continued, sensing a quiver in his voice as well. “And we’ll always have <em>love</em>, which’s the most important thing. As long as we have it, <em> nothing will ever be able to do us part. </em>”</p><p>“Now you’re stealing from our son-in-law too,” Stephen giggled, and Everett was pleased to learn that he could still crack his husband up.</p><p>“Yes, and he’s right. Not even death can do us part,” he said, recalling that he said ghosts were a creepy concept. However, on second thought, if it meant that he could remain with his loved ones in the afterlife, then it was indeed a rather comforting thought.</p><p>“Then I love you and will remain to love you, even if I become a ghost one day,” joked Stephen. Everett wondered if his husband would still have said the same, had he known what happened. He would tell him sometime, of course, but not now. Right now, the only thing he wanted to do was to indulge cuddling, and perhaps another kiss or two.</p><p>“I love you too,” he whispered, breathing in Stephen’s ears. “Forever will.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>